Have We Met?
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: Austin loses his memory, before Ally could confess her feelings. Now theres no chance of him knowing how she feels. Will Austin be able to get his memory back? Try it! Better then it sounds!
1. Austin Gets Hurt

_**A new story! Yay! Hope ya like! Reviews would be appreciated. I don't own Austin & Ally. **_

**Ally's P.O.V: ** "No way!" I gasped, with mock interest. "Really!" Austin declared. "A penny shaped like an egg!" I rolled my eyes. Austin and I were walking from the burger place we had lunch at

Austin complained that the mall burgers were nasty so we went out of the mall. (burgers are COMPLETELY unhealthy! I got a salad). We stopped at the edge of the of the sidewalk as cars flew past.

"Traffic" muttered Austin. I giggeled, but then blushed when he looked at me. If you couldn't tell I KINDA had a small crush on him. But he'd never know. "Ok, lets go" Austin chirped, breaking me

from my thoughts. We were like three-quarters through the crosswalk when Austin screamed " Ally!", and pushed me onto the sidewalk. I was about to yell at him for pushing me but I froze in horror.

A car quickly rolled over him and kept riding. "NOOOO!" I screamed. I rushed into the middle of the rode, dragged him onto the sidewalk, and dialed 911 on my phone.

**Austin's P.O.V: **I woke up in a hospital bed with 5 eager faces over me. Two I recognized as my parents, looking really concerned. The next was a freckeled red head boy in clown shoes, that I kinda

recognized. Another was a short latino with flowing black curls, glaring at the red head. The last and most noticeable, was a petite brunette. Her coffee color eyes, wide with concern, reminded me

of walnuts. She had beautiful dark brown hair floating around her face. She looked nervous, clutching her skirt like life depended on it. That thought brought me back to walnuts. "I'm hungry" I said

simply. Everyone grinned, and the beautiful brunette laughed. "Austin, you get ran over by a car with no brakes and the first thing you say after is ' I'm hungry'?" They all laughed. My mom and dad

left to go talk to the doctor. "Uh hey- have we met?" I asked the remaining three. They all gazed at me in shock. Was I suppose to remember them? Who are these people?

_**Don don don! Awww Austin jumped in front of a car for Ally :) make sure you review. I know it's short, but my first chapters are ALL short. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It would mean the world to**_

_**me if you took three seconds to just say nice job. I work really hard on these stories. Please and thank you.**_


	2. Austin Leaves The Hospital

_**Onward with the story! Make sure you review pretty pwease. I don't own Austin & Ally or Burger King.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: **I pushed around the yellow muck on my plate known as hospital eggs. I sighed. My thoughts lingered back to the visitors I had last night. I kept pictureing the girl in my dreams. Her

almond eyes, sparkling with affection. Who was she? Was she my girlfriend? I dropped the plastice fork on the plate of slop and reached for my phone. Maybe it could hold some key to this internal

mystery. My phone was a dinosaur. An ancient flip, since I broke my slide screen last month. _You can remember that but not those people?_ I went to the media center in the phone to see over a

hundred photos. Me performing, the stubby lation and the brunette, the red head, me AND the red head, me, the brunette, me and the brunette, me and the brunette, me and the brunette, me and the

... Ok, so she was obviously imortant in my life, but how?

I shook my head and pulled on my clothes; A simple checkered red and white button down, jeans with a chain attached, and some old sneaks. I patiently waited for my discharge papers. Sure enough,

a few minutes later a nurse came in to release me. I rushed out of the hospital and into the backseat of my parents Nissan. The whole way while my parents asked me questions ("Are you ok?" and "So

your sure you completely fine?") I kept thinking about the brunette. I kept fiddleing with my phone trying to find something with her name on it. Half-listening to my parents, I finally found a photo

of me and the brunette with a caption that said: Austin and Ally, best friends for life. My heart sank. So she wasn't my girlfriend. But, that didn't mean I couldn't make her mine. Grinnig, I had my parents

drop me off at a store called Sonic Boom (It was stored in my phone, so I guess it's important). Immediately, I knew I made the right choice. I saw them all standing behind a wooden counter, talking.

The brunette had her bangs undone and looked really great in a white dress with red polka dots and brown ankel high boots. The red head had a yellow tee with red pants that had suspenders dangeling

from them, and to top it off, yellow clown shoes. The latino had a flowery cardigan pulled over a pink tee, with jeans, jet black ballet flats, and her curls restrained by a silver metalic headband.

The brunette spotted me first. "Austin!" she cried, and pulled me into the store. After saying hey to everyone, me and the brunette, (who I found out , her name was Ally), went to something called

"the practice room", leaveing the red head (Dez), and the latio (Trish), to run the store. As Ally pulled me up the metal, rusty stairs, I knew that I would work hard to try to remember these people.

**Ally's P.O.V: **As soon as Austin walked into the store, I felt embarrased. He saved my life in front of Burger Queen **(A/N: Hey, every King needs a Queen, right?)**, and I never thanked him. As I lead

him up to the practice room, I promised myself I would repay him somehow.


	3. Austin Talks To Ally

_**Another chapter comin your way! I don't own Austin and Ally.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: ** The practice room was amazing. A large brown piano (grand I think. I forgot a lot about instruments), sat in the room. Along with several comfy chairs and a recording area, microphone

and all. "Wow" I gasped. Ally laughed. "Austin, you act like you've never been in here before!" I laughed nervously. " Haha, yeah." So I guess they don't know about my memory loss. I glanced at the

piano sitting squat in the corner of the room. "The newer one is getting repaired, so we'll have to use my old one" said Ally, probably guessing that I was thinking about the piano. I nodded.

Ally grinned and sat at the piano. She patted the spot next to her and I happily bounced over. "So, heres what I had in mind" Ally said, handing me a stack of sheet music, and smileing at me eagerly.

"Uh- ok" I shrugged. She nodded. "Go on, play it" she urged. I froze. _I forgot how to play the piano!_ "Uh, why don't you show me?" She gave me a confused look and shrugged. "Ok, I guess". Her hands

setteled on the keys and she began to play the most wonderful music I've ever heard. Beautiful, flowing notes, echoeing throughout my soul. The beat was fast and catchy and pounded through me

like a drum. When she finished, I applauded loudly.

"That was AMAZING!" I cried. "Thanks" she beamed and smoothed her skirt. "You try" she instructed. I gulped and laughed nervously. "Ok" I took a deep breath. My fingers glided over the keys.

The noise was horrible. It sounded like a dieing cat, nails on a chalkboard, glass shattering, symphony. "AUSTIN!" Ally shouted over the noise. I paused and grinned at her stupidly. "What was that?" she

demanded. "I'm sorry Ally, I just don't know how" I confessed. A look of horror crossed her face. "Austin, what's my last name?" My face twisted in confusion. "Uh-Ally?" That sounded stupid. Yeah. Ally

Ally. She gasped. "Um- what do I ALWAYS tell you and Dez NOT to do in the store?" I thought. "Play the instruments?" I guessed. Again, she gasped. "Last one, what's you middle name?" Easy. I know this.

"Alfred, No wait-James, No!, Cornelius!" Ally shook her head. My face fell. Ally got up and began pacing the room. "This is bad, this is bad, this is SO bad" she chanted. She turned her attention on me.

"You weren't joking in the hospital? You really don't remember us?" Now it was my turn to shake MY head. Her bottom lip shook and she ran out of the room. "Ally!" I hollered. What have I done?

I finally found her at a small pond nesteled in a heavily wooded area. She was sitting on a bench throwing mishapen stones into the water, sending ripples. I vaugely remembered this place and a goose.

Dismissing this thought, I made my way over to her. "Ally, I'm sorry" I sat down next to her. Her tear stained face turned to me. "No Austin. _I'm_ sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't been looking at the stupid

clouds, I'd pay more attention and I'd notice the car. You'd still have your memory if it wasn't for me. I made you forgot your whole childhood and 15 minutes of fame and EVERYTHING, because I was

careless." I let the words soak in. "Ally, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm glad I did what I did. If I hadn't, YOU'D be without your memory or even worse." Ally gave a sarcastic snort. "It should have been" she

muttered. "Hey, don't talk like that! Look, I'm gonna get my memory back. You just need to help me and I'm sure I'll pick up. But crying about it isn't gonna help." Ally gazed at me in wonderment and

flung herself in my arms. "Your so brave Austin" she whispered. And with that, we sat on the bench and she began telling me everything, Turns out I had some really good friends. I was also an internet

sensation! Some parts it took trouble to believe. "No way!" I gasped. Ally grinned tears of joy in her eyes. "Really" she insisted through both of our shreiks of laughter. "Then, I fell in it! A giant bowl

of soup! Cause Dez was filiming a commercial for Suzie Soups!" We both howeled with laughter. Turns out I had an AMAZING life. I kept telling myself I'd get it back soon. Real soon.

_**Awww! Wait till you findout how Austin gets his memory back! It involves a paint can... Make sure you review!**_


	4. Austin Paints

_**OK, so I kinda need to slow the story down. Make sure ya review! Luv ya!**_

**Ally's P.O.V:** Trish and Dez were taking TOTAL advantage of Austin's memory loss. Dez told Austin he used to be a plumber and made him go plunge the store toilet. Trish told Austin he used to be a

human pack mule and made him carry REALLY heavy boxes up and down the stairs. After yelling at them, telling them how wrong it was, and threating them, they finally stopped. Trish sat in the

corner flipping through a fashion magazine while Dez was stuffing one of the tubas with junk I'll have to clean out later. Austin sat in the corner reading a book (werid how getting ran over can

change you), on how to play piano. Seeing that everything was quiet, I made my way up to the practice room to paint. I have to do something else now since Austin and I agreed it would be too early for

him to start singing. I'm not the best painter, but I'm really not that bad. I grabbed an empty canvas, plopped in onto an easel, grabbed my paint pallet, and began to paint a simple sun. I became

completely distracted in the painting. So distracted that at first, I didn't even feel a hand gently slip over mine on the paintbrush and whisper, "Like this" in my ear. The voice sent shivers down my spine

as it glided my hand softly across the canvas. After a minute or so, I gently slipped the brush from the hand and set it on the shelf of the easel. I cleared my thorought and turned around. "Austin" I

said, wiping my hands on the smock I had over my dress. The blonde nodded and smiled. "You a really good painter you know" he said matter-o-factly, leaning against the wall and folding his arms

across his chest. "Thanks" I replied, and pretended to be cleaning the brushes.

A voice in my head was screaming at me to embrace the fact that this new Austin likes me. But I didn't answer the call. It felt wrong. I didn't want to be a Trish and Dez, forceing Austin into something

I know is untrue. As much as I wanted his steady hand to guide mine over the paint canvas, I couldn't. The Austin Monica Moon I knew didn't want that. Only I did. I decided to embrace the subject of

painting. "So you like to paint?" I asked, drying my hands with a wet towel as the last of the water I used to clean the brushes drifted down the drain. Austin nodded. "Yeah, it's fun. I mean, considering

how I can't do music at the moment..." I nodded grimly in reply. He and I both knew it was killing both of us not to continue with music. My hand was practically itching to write in my song section of my

diary. I debated this over and over. I came to the conclusion I would be cheating on Austin if I did. It would feel so wrong without him by my side, writing and singing along happily with me.

Austin's voice broke my thoughts. "I'm not to good at it though, not like you." I blushed. It felt good to know I was good at something other then songwriting. "Well, I could teach you" the words

tumbeled out of me. I guess I was missing the old Austin so much, I would be satisfied just to be near something that was at least part of him. Austin's eyes lit up like Christmas trees. "Really! Thats's

great! As long as I don't wear good clothes" He added, grinning. I finally took the time to notice his oulfit. A red and black striped shirt over jeans with his signiture chain hanging from them. I laughed.

"Yeah" I replied grinning. I looked down at my own oulfit. A pale green tee with a floral print blue dress pulled over it. I left my bangs down and took off my boots before I started working. I

slipped the grimy pink smock onto the floor. Austin laughed. "Much better." And from then on, we began having painting lessons everyday. It was nice. I missed the old Austin so much.

It took A LOT of will to not have sparks shooting through my veins when I had to adjust Austin's paintbrush, or when he clasped his hand around my hand when I was painting. It was hard to supress

a grin from crossing my face. I didn't want to be happy when Austin and I were close. I couldn't. It was wrong. But sometimes we don't always get what we want...

_**How sad, and yet sweet! Make sure ya review cause certain blonde is getting his memory back very soon...**_


	5. Austin Hears Ally Sing

_**K Another chapter to go! I think within the next 2 chapters, Austin'll have his memory back. I already now how it's gonna go. I'm just waitin for the right part ;) this is kinda a filler chapter so yeah...**_

_**enjoy and review! I don't own Austin and Ally (duh) Oh and I don't own the amazing Demi Lovato ft Dev's Who's That Boy? I wish I did though...**_

_**Ally's P.O.V: **_ It's offical. I'm the worst friend in the entire world. Two weeks into our painting lessons, I wrote a song. I KNOW, I feel awful. I betrrayed my best friend and partner. I hope he'll

understand. I scribbeled in my book and kept darting nervous glances at the door. Austin will be here any minute for his painting lesson. If he found out I was writing a song... I had to though. Not

writing songs to me is like being without air. Even without his memory Austin knows. I set the book down on my red skirt and chewed on the tip of my pen, thinking of lyrics. After all, it IS one of my

songs. I wrote songs for myself before I even _met_ Austin. He shouldn't be mad. The only sound was my shallow breathing and the scratching of my pen in my book. I was lowering my pen to write

when I heard a noise. I closed my book and set the pen down beside me on the piano bench. "Hello?" I called blindly. I shrugged and turned back around. "BOOO!" a voice yelled behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, tumbeling to the floor. My body made a large thud as it hit the floor. I could hear high pitched laughter. Annoyed, I glanced up to see a familiar

speck of blonde."Austin!" I groaned as I was pulled to my feet. "Don't do that!" Laughter danced in his eyes and he shot me a grin. Something was really familiar about that grin, and I could have sworn

I saw a flash of recognition on his face. I almost yearned for him to call me Alls. "Sorry Ally, thought it would be funny. I didn't know you'd be so jumpy." Again, so familiar. I waved my hand in front

of his face. "Pancakes!" I shouted, as if it were a magical code to unlocking the real Austin. He looked at me like I was crazy. "S-Sorry" I stammered. "It's cool" he replied,"I don't even like

pancakes." He made a small grimace. "Who are you" I muttered, and with that we began painting.

We talked, laughed, and painted for about an hour, until we felt we needed a break. It kinda felt like old times, which made my head and heart ache. I sipped my juice nonchalantly. Austin

gazed at me suspiciously. I felt like I was being x-rayed. "You ok Ally?" I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" Austin shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem kinda... jumpy." Luckily, I'm cool under pressure.

"NO ONE WROTE A NEW SONG!" I shrieked. Ok so, maybe I'm not that best under pressure. I expected Austin to be livid, mad, angry. But, he smiled. "Ally, you wrote a song?" I nodded grimly. "That's

great! Lets hear it!" I reluctantly sat at the piano. "I'm still not finished with the rap part yet" I explained. I was a bit embarrased. It's a pretty personal song, and not really my style.

I took a deep breath and began to play and sing. The first part of the song started out with a rap...

_**(A/N: I left out a few parts on purpose :) )**_

_I wanna get you by yourself Yeah, have you to myself I don't need nobody else _

_Don't want nobody else He's special, I know His smile it glows He's perfect it shows Let's go  
_

_I've been staring atcha And I could do it all night You're lookin' like an angel That kind of _

_body, needs a spotlight Ain't nobody know your name But lookin' like you do, could be famous_

_Don't know who you are But you look like a star And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy_

_Wanna take you home And getcha all aloneAnd everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy_

_Oh he got meNo I've never seen No one like him Girls they want him Guys they wanna be_

_Who's that boy Who's that boy Who, who, who, who, who...You could say that I'm distracted_

_At how you got me so attracted But boy I tell you what the fact isIs no one else in this room That could rock_

_it Like you, you do Ain't nobody know your name But lookin' like you do, could be famous_

_Don't know who you are But you look like a star And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy_

_Wanna take you home And getcha all aloneAnd everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy_

_Oh he got me No I've never seen No one like him Girls they want him Guys they wanna be_

_Who's that boy Who's that boy Who, who, who, who, who..._

_Everybody in the club turn around sayin' Who's that, who's that Beautiful boy with them _

_big brown eyes tell meWho's that, who's that _

And then, I broke into the second rap. I swayed and bumped into Austin as I sang. I smiled while I sang and Austin clapped to the beat.

_I've got my eye on this boy Can't get him off my mind _

_He's one of a kind The cherry to my pie I just want to get him close Wanna make him mine Come hold my _

_hand And dance away the night_

I finsished with a fast note. "That's all I have for right now. It's almost done. It's just missing a few parts from the chrous and from the end." I explained. I was sweating. Did he know I was talking

about _him_ and his "big brown eyes?" I'm such an idiot. "It's great. Nice beat. I loved the raps" Austin replied. I blushed. That's the greatest paint lesson we've had so far.


	6. Austin Runs After Ally

_**Another chapter! Yay! Guys, I'm sorry to say, but I might be leaveing fanfiction. I just really don't feel like my stories are as popular and I'm not really getting any feedback on**_

_**what to do with my stories. I just really don't think that I make a difference. I'm considering it, but I'll have to think about it... Just a heads up. I don't own Austin & Ally. **_

**Ally's P.O.V: **The next two weeks were torture. My hope that Austin would get his memory back was thinning, and I was started to just accept that this new Austin may be stuck with us. I was sitting

in the practice room, scribbleing in my book, when the weridest thing happened. I saw Austin trying to teach me to dance for Trish's quinceanera. I saw myself tripping over my own feet and Austin's

steady hand clamped over mine as he glided me into a slow dance. Then I saw me and Austin sitting at the piano, playing notes, laughing, and working on songs. I saw Austin handing the kangaroo

a gutiar and I saw Austin and me sitting down as he told me his irrational fear of umbrellas. I saw me and Austin dancing goofy, laughing, talking, EVERYTHING. I saw me and Austin everywhere.

Tears streaming from my eyes, I slammed my book inside of the piano bench and ran out of Sonic Boom in tears.

**Trish's : ** Ally just ran out yelling something like "Watch the store!" while crying. Why is everyone so emotional lately? Oh well, not my job to findout. And if it was, I'd probably already

be fired.

**Austin's P.O.V: **I was walking out of the food court when a bawling blur ran past me. I sighed and began to job after the running blur. "Ally! Ally, wait up!" I called, struggeling to keep up. She's faster then

she looks! When I finally caught up to her, she was at the edge of the mall. I could tell something was wrong. "Mind if I walk?" I asked, jogging beside her. Tears dribbled down her face. "Ally, what's

wrong?" She stopped and looked at me with watery, yet, angry eyes. "E-Everywhere I look, I see us. Me and you hanging out before you lost your memory. All these great times that you'll never know

about!" She sobbed. I put a comforting hand on her back and akwardly held my smoothie in the other. I ditched the smoothie and pulled her into my arms as she sobbed away.

**Ally's P.O.V:** I broke into a fit of tears. I just wanted to be alone right now. Never had I thought I'd wanted to see Austin less. But I grudeingly agreed for him to walk with me.

Little did I know, this is the walk that would bring back his memory...

_**I'm SO sorry to make you guys wait till another chapter but this is kinda just a filler chapter to hold you over, and I PROMISE that Austin gets his memory back next chapter! Pinky swear **_

_**(Well, since I'm on a computer, you'll just have to take my word with the whole "Pinky promise" thing. Make sure ya review! I'm still considering the whole "quiting fanfiction" thing but, I**_

_**don't know. **_

_**-Meghan**_


	7. Austin Gets His Memory Back

_**The quit fanfiction thing iI knees still under deliberation. But for now, lets just drop it and enjoy the story cause Austin gets his memory back! Yay! Review :p I don't own**_

_**Austin & Ally Oh and happy first of July! Seven is my favorite number so that's why I love July... Oh and the whole free slurpie thing at seven eleven on July 11th. That's cool too.**_

**Austin's P.O.V:** "Come on Ally" I urged. "Don't be upset!" we were walking down a short side road next to the mall. She just sniffeled and kept on walking down the winding lane.

**Ally's P.O.V:** Austin just didn't get it. He didn't see the cobweby figures, all ghostly and pale. He didn't understand how much it hurt me to see all of the great memories that once were.

We walked in silence until we came across the new candy store that's beiing painted. Mandy's Candy was being painted in bright, flamboyant colors, which of course reminded me of Dez.

"Austin, we gotta go. Trish is watching the store." "Ally, this is so cool! It's painting just like we've been doing!" I took it as one of his efforts to cheer me up. "That's great Austin, but we need to go."

I glanced up at the top of the ladder. Wow, those are big paint cans. I think they're the newer ones. The paintcans were probably two feet tall and like a foot wide. Maybe they're for painters only.

I shook my head. _Focus Ally_. "Austin, come on! We need to go!" I pleaded. "Hang on." He was standing under the ladder now, looking up at the painters. "Austin please" I begged. I couldn't

just leave him here! He dosn't have his memory! Austin began to scale the side of the ladder. "Austin, can you get down so we can go?" I demanded. I'm actually thinking about leaveing him here.

He was in the middle of another "hang on" but he slipped down the ladder, so it came out "Hang oh-." Looked like he was ok. I was about to help him up, when a dozen or more of the large

paintcanes toppeled on him. I heard a loud squeak come from the lump on the street known as Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V: ** Pained surged through me as the heavy cans rained down. The hard metal met with my skull and I fell to the ground. The impact stunned me for a minute and I just layed

there, my head throbbing. Uh, wheres a stack of pancakes when you need one? Wait- did I just think about pancakes?

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I guess when he shook the ladder they all fell. "Austin!" I screamed, weaveing my way between

paintcanes and splotches of paint that littered the sidewalk. I glanced up. _Looks like the painter dosn't care _ I thought bitterly. I kneeled beside Austin. "Are you ok?'" I tried to see if there were any

visible cuts or anything like that. "Nah, I'm fine Alls" Austin replied, scratching his head. I froze. _Alls_. "Austin?" I asked cautiously. "Ally?" he replied , equally amazed. My face was twisting in all

directions. My jaw dropping, smileing, and lip biting seemed to stretch it. "Is it you?" I asked dumbly. Of course it was him, but he knew what I ment. "Yeah" he replied, also smileing. "Austin!" I cried,

but it came out "Austinninn" because he picked me up and spun me. When he finally put me down, I was dizzy. But I needed to concentrate. "Ok, just to be sure I'm gonna ask you a few questions."

Austin nodded. "Ok, what entrance did Dez use at Trish's quinceanera?" I bit my lip nervously. I prepared these questions in case he ever got his memory back. "Easy, a jungle vine. And he broke all

of her presents." I nodded happily. "Um, what's your middle name?" I asked, my excitement building. "Monica" he said proudly. I nodded again, tears of joy trickeling down my face. "Alright, last one.

What type of stuff animal did I give you after you preformed the butterfly song?" Austin paused. "Dougie the dolphin!" he shrieked happily. "Yes!" I cheered. I threw myself into Austin's outstretched

arms. "I missed you" I whispered. "I missed you more" he whispered back. I rolled my eyes. Yep, definitely Austin. I just hoped he didn't remember the painting lessons when he guided my hand

softly across the canvas. _That_ would be hard to explain. We walked hand in hand (we were both too happy to be akward about it) back to Sonic Boom to tell everybody the great news.

_**Yay! But, your probably wondering : What about their relationship? Thats's all next chapter. Toodles and review!**_

_**-Meghan**_


	8. Austin & Ally

_**Last chapter :( make sure ya review! I don't own Austin & Ally Oh I made a new Twitter! Check me out! I'm DreamOutLoud904**_

**Ally's P.O.V: ** We ran all the back to Sonic Boom to tell Trish and Dez the great news. After laughing, crying, and smileing, Austin and I broke apart from the group. "Wanna write a song?" Austin whispered

excitedly, while Trish and Dez jumped up and down chanting "Austins' got his memory back! Austins' got his memory back!" Austin eyes shined mischeivsl (I know it's spelled wrong). "You know it" I

replied, a grin breaking across my face. After Austin and I wrote the first song, we couldn't stop! We wrote four more until we were tired. I grabbed 2 sleeping bags and threw one to Austin. He went by

the window and I went under the piano (in case someone walked in while we were sleeping. _That_ would be a scene to wake up to!) "Pssst Alls, you still awake?" I heard Austin whisper from across the

room.

"Yeah,can't sleep?" I sat up and saw a fleck on blonde hair bob up and down in the moonlight. I took it as a nod. "Come here." I dragged my squishy red sleeping back next to Austins' yellow one.

Austin put his hand on my shoulder. It felt warm and comforting. "Alls, why weren't you as close to me when I didn't have my memory?" I blushed. So he did remember the paint lessons when he used

to gently guide my hand slowly and softly across the canvas. I sighed. "Austin, it's not that I didn't want to be close to you. I did. It's just...Well, you know how Trish and Dez were making you do all

that stupid, unture stuff, like plumbing?" I could see Austin nodd in the pale moonlight streaming in from the window. I continued. "I just didn't want you to like me because you forgot how dorky

I am. I wanted you to like me because you remembered all the good times. I didn't want it to be fake." I finished, sucking in a deep breath. I could see a small look of hurt on Austins' face. "Your not dorky

Ally. Your far from it. I didn't all of a sudden start likeing you. I liked you before I lost my memory. Why do you think I pushed you out of the way of the car?" This of course, made me blush. "I missed you.

It's great to have you back" Austin grinned. "Thanks. It's great to _be_ back. I couldn't stand not singing!" I laughed. "Austin, thanks. You saved my life that day and I owe you. Your awesome" Austin again,

sold that heart melting smile. "Hey, I save peopled lives everyday!" He joked, using a fony mob accent and putting his in the air for empahsis. We laughed until our cheeks hurt. When we finally stopped,

we just started at eachother. I never really noticed how beautiful Austins' eyes are. A deep rich dark brown with tiny specks of gold added by the moonlight. Before I knew it, Austin was leaning forward.

His lips slipped over mine and we engaged in a passion filled kiss. Everything was perfect. We fell asleep in eachothers arms (thankfully, no one walked in) in complete bliss.

**Austin's P.O.V: **Score! Got my girl, got my memory. Now only if I had some pancakes...

_**Haha:) Make sure u check out my new story soon... Oh yeah, review please.**_


End file.
